Beacon
by LindsayQ
Summary: Part 1 - An AU where Lex is Lexa. I wanted to see what life would be like if Lex was Lexa and my disturbed and extremely twisted mind had free rein...Clexa.


**Title: Beacon (working title)  
****Author: AtticusFinchFan  
****Rating:T (language and content)  
****Warning(s): Implied incest and non-consensual intercourse, swearing.  
****Summary: Aone shot story set in an AU where Lex is a girl named Alexandra, Lexa. Lionel does something to Lexa that'll affect her and Clark for the rest of their lives.  
****Category: A/U, angst, implied incest and non-consensual**

**A/N: No flames please, if you don't like any of the nasties I've specified uptop, then simply don't read my story. Thank you.**

* * *

**Beacon**

It still hurt to make sudden movements at times, 4 and half weeks after the fact. She still shuttered violently whenever she thought back to that night, how could a simple business meeting turn into so much more? How could _he_ touch _her_ like_ that_? The person that had, she refused to say raised because he really hadn't, known her, literally all her life, since before she was born, had touched her _like that_. It made her skin crawl, the desire she saw in his eyes as he grasped the back of her neck with his right hand was, unsettling, at best.

It comforted her a bit to know that Lionel was now behind bars and in a straight jacket, and probably would be for the rest of his unnatural life.

She ran her hand gently over her lower abdomen and shuttered. They had literally created a monster. Because of that one horrific night, she was now carrying, which rightfully was, her own brother or sister. Her doctor had urged her to take the "day after" pill immediately after entering the emergency room, she had, but by some cruel twist of fate, it survived. That unpleasant surprise was realized 5 days after her period was supposed to have made its appearance. She wasn't discouraged though…mostly out of spite and pure hatred for her father…she immediately went to see a doctor to have the thing, she refused to call it anything more, aborted.

After a few tests, the doctor, who had attended to her on "the night" and then had come back to treat her once more, told her that because of her anemic tendencies, it was in her best interest to keep the baby. Lexa whole body had gone limp as soon as her sluggish mind had processed the information. Even from behind bars, Lionel still had a tight grasp on her. And he would for the rest of her life apparently.

So now here she was, 4 and half weeks pregnant with a mutant. Her lips tightened slightly when the irony of the statement hit her. What do you call a mutant that gives birth to a mutant? She knew that was all she was and that was all she ever would be…her predicament just reinforced such an assumption.

"Lexa...?"

Clark's drowsy voice brought her back to reality.

"What's wrong?"

She snickered slightly as she turned onto her left side to face Clark. He lay quiet, and close to her, his eyes were half closed, but he was still staring at her hard enough to make her mentally shrink a several inches. One thing about Clark, even half asleep, he could scare even the meanest criminals in the world out of their minds…handy tool to have when you're Superman.

"I really don't think you needed to ask that question, Clark." She placed her hand gently over her silk covered abdomen again and then slid her other arm under her pillow, hitting Clark's bare arm in the process.

He must have seen the look on her face because he soon answered his own question…with another question. "You're worried about the baby?"

She nodded slightly.

"…or are you worried about what people will think of you if word ever got out you were carrying Lionel Luthor's child?"

She didn't know why, but, because Clark had said "Lionel Luthor's child" instead of, "Your brother or sister." made things seem somewhat less ominous.

She sighed loudly before casting her eyes downward. Even in darkness it wasn't hard for her to make out the extremely well chiseled form of her lover. Every mountain and valley on his body made by the muscles he had the fortune of being the owner of she had explored, and somehow that made her surprisingly overjoyed, but, also tremendously selfish…he was now her…and no one was going to take him away from her, ever.

"I think it's a bit of both really,"

He mirrored her sigh a couple seconds later, and then rolled on to his stomach and slid his bare arms all the way under the pillow. It didn't take a genius to realize that the silk sheets that had once encompassed his lower body like a loose cocoon was now straining under the pressure created by his change of position and his extremely tight, well formed ass.

"I told you this before, and I'll tell you again…I'll tell you until you actually start believing me, and forget that I don't care. You have me. You'll always have me. I won't and would never leave you because of the odd nature of the baby's parentage...we're probably one of the only couples in the world that'll have any real empathy for what they'll go through in life. For the rest of your life, Lexa, you'll have me, mind, body, and spirit. I wish you'd start realizing that." He leaned over slightly and captured her lips in an awkward, but still awe inspiring, kiss. Then pulled back and grinned at her.

To her, his pearly white teeth shone like a symbol of hope in the darkness that was her life…and she had a feeling they always would. "I love you for you, Lexa. Not because of your father or your money or anything else. I'll love the baby too, just as much as I love you." He kissed the tip of her nose. "You've got to have more faith in people, sweetheart, even if those 'people' are only me and me..." he laughed slightly at his own joke then quickly sobered. "I promise with all my heart and soul, I will never hurt or harm you in anyway."

God, she loved this man.

It took a while, but for the first time since her whole ordeal started she smiled, she smiled at the only human on the planet (and beyond) that could ever, and would ever make her smile with love and compassion, as opposed to hatred and contempt. "I love you." The words left her mouth even before she had time to censor them. She had never out right admitted her devotion to a person in such an obvious way, but, as she searched her mind for a hurried excuse she realized she couldn't find one. She truly did love the man lying before her.

If the lights had been on she would have seen as relief flooded ever part of Clark's body, but, because they were off she felt it. She smiled slight as she felt his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her as close to his body as he could get her. "I love you, too." He planted another kiss on her forehead, but this one was different from the others, for it lingered, long after he had pulled his lips away.

The couple lay in companionable silence for a good 20 minutes before Clark spoke up, "So…" she could hear the smile in his voice and started wondering if she was going to like what he was going to say. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

She sighed in relief, way less destructive than what she thought it was going to be. In fact, she was so relieved by his question that she answered his question with a smile on her face, "A deliciously devilish diminutive Clark would be definitely delightful."

Clark laughed out right and tightened his grip on her waist, "But something tells me you would also be just happy with a diminutive Lexa too…she'd be just like her mom…devious, but always delectable, and dazzling."

Lexa smiled in pure amusement, "Why of course, wouldn't you?"

Clark nodded. "…you'd have to be the disciplinarian in that case though."

"Why?"

"Because," Clark smiled, "She'll have me wrapped around her whole hand as soon as she's born."

**-End-**

**A/N: I wrote this story to hypothesize on how things would turn out if Lex was a girl and my own twisted mind was in charge, instead of the writers of Smallville - I hoped you enjoyed it enough to reply to it :D ... there will be more to this...I'm in the midst of creating a pre-quel(sp?) and a sequel.**


End file.
